Proud Mary
Proud Mary è una canzone originariamente cantata dai Creedence Clearwater Revival e successivamente ripresa anche da Tina Turner, che ne ha fatto un successo. Nella serie televisiva di Glee, questo brano è presente nel nono episodio della prima stagione, Musica su 2 ruote, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni, con gli assolo di Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang e Finn Hudson. Il Glee Club ha eseguito questa canzone nelle sedie a rotelle che alcuni trovano difficile, ma l'hanno gestita e pianificata di cantarla alle Provinciali. Nell'episodio Le provinciali, la direttrice della Jane Addams Academy rubò la canzone alle Nuove Direzioni dopo che Sue aveva rivelato la lista al direttore della scuola per sordi. Dunque, decisa a vincere, la aggiunge alla lista per le esibizioni alle Provinciali, allenando le sue ragazze affinché possano esibirsi altrettanto bene sulle sedie a rotelle. Testo della canzone Tutti: Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' on a river (Finn: Questa è per te, Artie!) Mercedes: Left a good job in the city Mercedes e Artie: Workin' for the man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Big wheels keep on turnin' Mercedes e le ragazze: Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin' Mercedes e le Nuove Direzioni: Said we're rollin' (rollin') Rollin (rollin), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for the man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Tina: Big wheels keep on turnin' (turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning) Tutti: And we're rollin' (rollin' '') Rollin' (''rollin), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) rollin' (rollin' '') Rollin (''yeah), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) da do do x3'' ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah'' Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Memphis yall) and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (New Orleans) Artie: But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched a ride on the river boat Queen Tina: Big wheels Keep on turnin' (turning) Mercedes: Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning) Tutti: And we're rollin' (rollin' '')Rollin' (''rollin' ''), rollin' on the river (''rollin' on the river) rollin' (yeah) Rollin' (rollin' ''), rollin' on the river (''rollin' on the river) da do do x3'' ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah'' Artie: If you come down to the river (do do) I betcha you're gonna find some people who live (do do) [Tina: You don't have to worry] If you have no money, The people on the river are happy to give Mercedes: Big wheel keeps on turnin' (turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning) Tutti: Rollin', rollin' (rollin' '') Rollin' on a river(''rollin' on a river) Rollin', rollin' (yeah), rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river) da do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Rollin' (rollin' ''), rollin' (''rollin) Rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river) Rollin (rollin' ''), rollin' (''rollin' ''), rollin' on a river (''rollin' '') ''da do do x3'' ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah'' Curiosità *Questa canzone è estata eseguita con tutto il cast su delle sedie a rotelle. Considerando che, Kevin McHale (Artie) escluso, nessuno del cast aveva mai usato una sedia a rotelle, Proud Mary è una delle performance più difficili e rischiose perlomeno della prima stagione. Galleria di foto Proudmary.jpg Proudmary1.png Proudmary.PNG Proud mary3.PNG Proud mary2.PNG Proud mary best.PNG Proud mary.PNG Episodio_9.jpg Video Navigazione en:Proud Mary es:Proud Mary fr:Proud Mary Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Jane Addams Academy Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang